To Good At GoodByes
by NafatelanaNors
Summary: cause every time your hurt me. the less that i cry karena hanya dengan ini aku bisa mencintaimu. Hanya ketidaksengajaan yang pada akhirnya membawa kita menjadi satu dalam sebuah ikatan. lalu pada akhirnya kau mulai jauh, dan aku sendiri. seperti katamu ini sudah sangat baik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.


cause every time your hurt me. the less that i cry

karena hanya dengan ini aku bisa mencintaimu.

CHANBAEK

~YAOI~

MPREGT

RATE : M

Hanya ketidaksengajaan yang membuat saya Loey Park bertemu dengan namja mungil yang telah ia cari selama sepuluh tahun.

" aku mencintainya. tapi tidak untuk bisa berada di sisinya"- chanyeol

 **chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Ricard Park

Phoenix

Loey Park

Adalah orang yang sama. seorang namja berusia 27 tahun dengan

jabatan sebagai CEO dan pemilik dari perusahaan Luxyion Tech.

seorang yang terkenal arogan. dan sangat dingin kepada karyawan. bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mendekat walau hanya sekedar ingin menyapa.

peraturan ketat berlaku dalam daerah kekuasaannya dan salah satunya berbunyi

' jangan bicara padaku kalau tidak penting'

dan termasuklah didalamnya seperti sapaan dan teguran hangat karena chanyeol berkata itu tidak penting. dan saat meeting pun dia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk berbicara dan dia hanya diam mengamati. pelit suara?

mungkin itu benar.

" okey, bung, sampai kau akan duduk berhadapan dengan berkas itu park? Tidakkan kita membutuhkan seorang jalang malam ini?" dia park chanyeol hanya melirik ke arah kris yang duduk di sofa yang tepat berada di depannya.

" aku sedang sibuk, bisa tinggalkan ruangan ini?" usir chanyeol.

" aku tidak, sebelum kau menyetujui untuk ikut bersamaku dan membuat beberapa jalang mendesah" kris dengan mulut kotornya. Terima kasih kepada tuhan telah memberikan chanyeol seorang sahabat seperti kris wu.

Chanyeol mendesah sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati kris

" kau tahu. Aku sudah meningglkan dunia seperti itu, dan lagi. Jangan datang ke kantorku hanya untuk mengajakku ke tempat itu!!" kris mengendikkan bahunya malas. Dan kembali memperhatikan ruangan chanyeol

" ya, setidaknya jalang bisa park junior itu memproduksi susu"

" yeah. Dan aku tidak suka dada yang berisi"

" okey, gay man. I'll left. Good luck for your day!!"kris berdiri dan meninggalkan chanyeol, namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ia berhenti..

" kau tahu devisi 1 sedang berkumpul di red castil. Wang telah terbunuh tidakkah kita membutuhkan the Greatphonixe malam ini?" ucap kris

" aku akan datang" tubuh kris hilang di balik pintu. Dan chanyeol duduk di sofanya sembari menyadarkan dirinya pada sofa.

Chanyeol mengedarai lamborghini

merahnya dengan kecepatan sedang menikmati seoul di malam hari seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

Walau sebenarnya kau akan tahu bahwa jika berhubungan dengan seorang Park chanyeol tidak akan pernah ada kata nomal.

Dan seperti yang telah aku katakan tadi dia mengemudikkan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang tetap saja dia berhasil menabarak seseorang hingga terlepar beberapa meter dari mobilnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti

150km/jam.

Chanyeol anggap itu kecepatan sedang. Tatapan datar chanyeol layangkan pada korban tabraknya setelah ia turun dan berjalan angkuh mendekati orang itu.

kakinya berdarah, dan chanyeol tahu itu bukan luka ringan. Tapi apakah chanyeol perduli?. Tanpa ada niat untuk menolong chanyeol berbalik dan hendak kembali ke mobilnya

" bisa kau bunuh aku?" langkah chanyeol terhenti.

Permintaan macam apa itu?. Apakah orang ini sedang sadar?., tapi sepertinya tidak

Yang di tabrak melihat chanyeol berhenti berjalan

" bisa, ajusshi bunuh aku?" suaranya terdengar begitu serak, bahkan di akhir kalimatnya sudah tidak terdengar.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap namja yang ia tabrak

" alasannya?" kenapa chanyeol bertanya? Kenapa dia tidak pergi saja? Jawabannya chanyeol tidak tahu.

" keinginanku" bersamaan dengan itu tatapan chanyeol bertemu dengan tatapan putus asa, dan sarat akan kepedihan milik namja itu, chanyeol berjongkok dan membelai wajah namja itu.

" mungkin tidak saat ini".

Chanyeol menggendong namja mungil itu dalam dekapannya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke red castil.

Seluruh anggota devisi satu sudah tiba, ada luhan a.k.a Layla ( itu nama samarannya ketika sedang berada di lapangan) sang penembak jitu berwajah imut yang dimana gendernya masih misteri

Sehun a.k.a alucard si hacker berwajah datar dan sang petarung jarak dekat, sedatar tembok.

Ada taeyeong a.k.a zillong di ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, dengan mata bulat seperti namja yang keluar dari komik

Dan terakhir ada kris yang tidak bisa apa- apa selain sex dan sex

Ini sudah sejam sejak mereka semua berada di red castil, menunggu chanyeol untuk datang.

Namun ketika namja itu datang dia malah datang dengan seseorang berlumuran darah di gendongannya

" apa kau baru saja membunuh, dan berniat menyetubuhi mayatnya?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari luhan

" apakah kau minta ajalmu ku jemput?" mendengar jawaban chanyeol luhan terdiam. dia memang terbiasa untuk mengusik chanyeol. tapi percayalah dia sendiri ketakutan saat chanyeol mengatakan itu padanya.

hell. chanyeol itu tidak pernah bercanda dengan kata-katanya.

" siapa yang kau bunuh?" ahh.. lupa itu suara minseok dia adalah ibu di rumah ini.

Maksudnya dia sudah menganggap semua yang berada di bawah perlindungan phonix adalah anaknya. Jadi tidak jarang ada yang memannggilnya

" mom. Sepertinya chanyeol, sedikit aneh"

Itu luhan, lagi. Dia memang sangat banyak bicara sangat ribut dan tidak ada kapoknya takutnya cuma sebentar.

Tidak ingin memperdulikan permbicaraan tidak bermutu itu, chanyeol bergegas masuk kemarnya yang ada di lantai dua dan segera memerintahkan minseok untuk memanggil yixing, si dokter milik phonix

" jadi dimana kau menemukan bocah ini?" tanya lay setelah selesai memeriksa namja yang chanyeol bawa pulang.

" aku menabraknya" singkat dari chanyeol

" bahkan ketika kau membunuh seseorang kau hanya meninggalkan jasadanya, dan ini ? membawanya pulang? Kau terbentur dimana loey?" loey itu adalah salah satu panggilan dari chanyeol, dan masih ada beberapa

" itu urusanku, jadi katakan dia kenapa?" chanyeol memandangi wajah namja yang masih menutup matanya itu, dia tidak tahu kapan si mungil itu kehilangan kesadaraannya

" pergelangan kakinya terkilir parah,tulang keringnya patah. Dia punya lebam di sekujur tubuhnya dan paling banyak di daerah perutnya itu membiru. Sedikit sobek pada betisnya, tapi itu sudah ku jahit. Untuk pemeriksaan yang lain itu bisa aku lakukan setelah dia sadar" penjelasan dari yixing akurat seakurat dia melupakan tanggal lahirnya sendiri.

" kerja bagus, kau bisa meyingkir dari kamarku" .

" dan oh...ya.. dari apa yang aku amati bocah yang kau bawa itu. adalah korban kekerasan"

setelah itu yixing pergi chanyeol mendekat dan memperbaiki selimut pada namja mungil itu dan beranjak pergi.

" kekerasan?".

Phonix membawa seorang bocah ke red castil. Sudah menjadi trending topik selama beberapa hari ini . lebih tepatnya tiga hari belakangan.

Namun tak ada yang berani untuk benar- benar menyuarakan suaranya karena sangat takut pada sang pemimpin.

Dan selama tiga hari ini. Minseok adalah orang yang paling rajin masuk kedalam kamar bocah itu dan merawatnya. Bicara soal kamar itu yang dimaksud adalah kamar sang Park.

Ini aneh untuk semua orang

Semua yang tinggal di red castil merasa janggal. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengizinkan anggota devisi untuk masuk ke kamarnya kecuali minseok.

Karena dia memang bukan anggota devisi, atau bisa kau sebut mantan anggota devisi

Minseok dengan telaten membersihkan tangan bocah yang tidak di ketahui namanya itu dengan handuk lembut basah.

" apa kau tidak lelah untuk tidur? Ini adalah hari ketiga dan kau masih menutup matamu. Eum... ayolah bangun dan setelah itu kita harus berkenalan. Oh.. ya kau juga harus merasakan kue buatanku" dialog minseok. namun tanpa dia sadar mata namja mungil itu terbuka.

awalnya minseok tidak sadar. namun ia merasa tangan yang sedari tadi ia sentuh bergetar bahkan terasa dingin. dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah namja mungil itu.

betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sang bocah bergetar hebat dengan air matanya yang berlomba turun membasahi pipi tirusnya.

" astaga. kau sadar" minseok berteriak histeris. membuat luhan yang kebetulan lewat masuk ke dalam kamar chanyeol. untuk urusan chanyeol yang murka nantilah.

" astaga. ada apa ini?" luhan segera mendekati minseok.

" layla. tolong panggilkan lay!!!". luhan mengangguk dan segera menghubungi di dokter berwajah watados itu.

butuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam bagi lay untuk memeriksa keadaan bocah yang bahkan tidak mau bicara itu.

" aku bertanya padanya. apakah dia bisu? dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. lalu aku bertanya kenapa kau tidak mau bicara. dan dia tetap dia sampai aku berinisiatif untuk memberinya pulpen dan buku. tapi dia tidak menyentuhnya. jadi aku bertanya apa kau bisa menulis. dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya"

" kau itu dokter yixing. bisa kau tidak berbelit- belit. aku tahu kau bahkan lupa tanggal lahirmu. tapi ayolah apa kau mau chanyeol memenggal kepalamu?" minseok jujur tidak mengerti akan penjelasan yang yixing a.k.a lay katakan padanya

" okey..okey... jangan bawa loey dalam pembicaraan kita. bocah itu menderita selective mutism"

yixing menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu

setelah ia berhasil menenangkan bocah yang chanyeol bawa pulang itu dengan obat bius. ia di seret oleh minseok dan di ceramahi habis-habisan.

" apa maksudmu dengan itu? dia bicara padaku saat aku menemukannya" chanyeol datang dari arah pintu masuk dengan kas yang ia pakai terlihat kusut.

" maksudmu?" kali kni minseok bertanya. dan yixing menatap chanyeol seolah minta penjelasan

" malam saat aku menabraknya dia berkata padaku untuk membunuhnya " singkat chanyeol

" tapi tadi aku dan minseok mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi dia hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. lalu terus menangis seolah aku terlihat seperti monster" yixing menambahkan untuk memperkuat argumennya

" kenapa tidak kau yang coba untuk mengajaknya bicara?" usulan dari minseok di angguki oleh yixing

" yeah. itu saran yang sangat tepat. biar bagaimanapun dia harus bicara karena aku perlu tahu siapa namanya"

chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan kalimat terakhir yixing. dan sang dokter mengerti arti dari tatapan itu

" dia terlihat manis dan cantik leoy . itu membuatku ingin tahu siapa namamya. okey?"

ketika malam tiba. chanyeol sibuk dengan berkas di ruang kerjanya. berniat akan lembur malam ini.

namun ia kembali teringat dengan sang bocah.

pembicaraannya dengan yixing sore tadi cukup mengacaukan pikirannya.

" kalau dia tidak bisa bicara. jadi saat itu aku tuli. begitu?" batin chanyeol.

dengan segala penasarannya chanyeol mendatangi bocah yang sudah berada di kasurnya selama tiga hari itu.

perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar agar tidak mengejutkannya.

dia melihat bocah itu tengah terduduk di depan jendela besar sembari memeluk lututnya. tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. dan chanyeol menyakini kalau anak itu sedang menangis.

dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja ia pelankan. chanyeol duduk di samping bocah itu

" apakah menangis adalah kesukaanmu?" bocah itu terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan kala mendapati chanyeol duduk di dekatnya. ia mencoba untuk menjauh. namun yang ada dia hanya merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kakinya.

" kakimu masih sakit kan?" bocah itu mengangguk ketakutan. dengan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat menahan sakit.

chanyeol memperhatikan bahagian betis bocah itu. ada noda darah yang banyak di sana

dengan helaian nafas panjang chanyeol memutuskan untuk memindahkan tubuh kurus itu ke ranjang.

" apakah kau terjatuh dari ranjang?" tanya chanyeol dan mendapata anggukan sebagai jawaban. sementara tangan chanyeolsl membuka kain kasa yang sudah kotor itu. dan berjalan kesisi nakas untuk mengambil kotak obat.

" tadi yixing bilang padaku kalau kau tidak mau bicara. tapi aku yakin malam itu aku mendengar kau bicara padaku" chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan ketakutan bocah itu. lagi pula dia sedang tidak mood untuk membunuh malam ini.

bocah itu kembali menunduk dan terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya. ia ketakutan dan itu terlihat semakin parah.

" katakan padaku siapa namamu?" tanya chanyeol setelah menyingkirkan perban yang kotor itu dengan yang baru dengan melilitkannya dengan rapi. pada betis bocah itu.

tak kunjung mendapat jawaban chanyeol mendesah.

" kalau kau tidak bisa bicara. atau tidak mau cukup gerakkan bibirmu"

sang bocah tampaknya menurut dan menggerakan bibirnya

chanyeol mencoba untuk membacanya dan dia tersenyum sangat tipis saat berhasil membaca gerak bibir mungil di hadapannya ini

" jadi namamu ..."

HY... SAYA AUTHOR BARI DI FFN

DAN FF DIATAS ADALAH DEBUT PERTAMAKU DALAM DUNIA TULIS MENULIS. HARAP ADA YANG SUDI MEMBACA DAN MEMBERIKAN KOMENTAR NYA.


End file.
